runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Source:Ariane
Initial Encounter The scene takes place outside the Wizards' Tower, as a conversation takes place between Ariane and a wizard. Wizard: Ariane, I can't believe you're leaving. Ariane: I'm not leaving. I'll still be associated with the Wizards' Tower, I'll just do other things as well. Ariane: Xenia has invited me to join the Champions' Guild, to be an adventurer. I'll be able to study new forms of magic. Wizard: Forbidden magic. I've seen you looking through the ruins of the old tower. You're becoming a dark wizard. Ariane: Looking outside of the approved spellbook doesn't make me a Zamorakian. There's more to magic than what we study on this tiny island. Wizard: Last time wizards started thinking like that, the Tower ended up burning down. Ariane: That was a hundred years ago, and it's different now. Knowledge shouldn't be forbidden - it should be used correctly. Wizard: Maybe you shouldn't come back. Ariane: Maybe I won't. Goodbye. (Ariane teleports) Falador These conversations take place just north of Falador Ariane: I tasted some of the magic goulash you helped Maggie to make. Magic in food - I'm not sure I'd have thought of that. Ariane: So. 'Tremble mortal, before the altar of our dread lord Zaros.' It looks like you've discovered a new god. Ariane: I've been hunting around for references to this 'Zaros'. There are a few, but not many. It's as if the other gods tried to remove all references to him. Ariane: Information is the key. I'm not going to tremble just because a piece of old stone tells me to. I hope we can find more objective information about Zaros in the future. Ariane: I wish I could have seen the look on the Bandos avatar's face when you fired that crossbow. You struck a blow not just for cave goblins but for all mortals. Ariane: No one keeps us down. No one keeps us ignorant. Gods are more powerful than us but not infinitely so - they can be brought down. Ariane: When I think of all we've achieved in recent years, I sometimes wonder if there's a new God Wars brewing - not god against god, but gods against mortals. If your defeat of Bandos is any indication, I think we could win. Ariane: I've been studying your Kharazi Jungle map. Thanks to you we finally have some concrete information about what's going on down there. Ariane: Just think! If we send every new Legends' Guild member to map a different place, before long we'd have a map of the whole world! Ariane: Oh, and congratulations on getting into the Legends' Guild. It's well deserved. Ariane: I wish I could have seen Crandor before it was destroyed. They had their own school of magic. One of the largest libraries in the world. Ariane: The last Crandorian wizards meant well by hiding their map pieces, but you can't hide an island forever. I'm glad you put the map back together and killed Elvarg. Ariane: Oh, and congratulations for getting into the Champions' Guild. Ariane: I hear the Mage Training Arena are able to make rune guardians again. Wizard Clerval says you gave him a few pointers, but I'm guessing more of the work was yours than he would like to admit. Ariane: I hope the wizards don't leave it at recreating the old guardians. There are so many problems that could be solved by inventing new types of automaton. Ariane: I wish I could have seen Uzer at its height - talked to the mages who developed the golems. There was so much knowledge lost in the God Wars. Ariane: At least now you've repaired the last golem, so we've got a primary source, even if it isn't the most talkative one. Ariane: Achiettes tells me you're a member of the Heroes' Guild now. Congratulations. Ariane: It was a firebird feather, a lava eel, and a thieves' armband for you, wasn't it? Ariane: I wish Achiettes would give heroes useful things to do rather than fetch arbitrary sets of items. Ariane: You're the one who stopped the necromantic ritual in Lumbridge and opened Dragith Nurn's tomb, aren't you? Ariane: The Tower has banned its wizards from going down there, of course. Necromancy - dangerous forbidden knowledge. Ariane: I don't think you and I need to let that stop us. We're adventurers. Ariane: You discovered the Ancient Spellbook! A whole new form of magic! Ariane: The entire magical community is in your debt - or they would be, if they weren't too superstitious to use it. Ariane: I hear you're the one who finished Effigy's Tower of Life. Ariane: I'm worried about the ethical implications of using the altars in the tower basement. We should be very careful when creating a being that can feel... Ariane: Which isn't to say we shouldn't do it. Magic like that could be used to cure diseases, increase our life spans - eventually, maybe even conquer death.